


Right inside my mind

by Atheend (emda)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Superpowers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 15:05:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14876042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emda/pseuds/Atheend
Summary: Kyungsoo is a powerful mind reader but for some reason he can not shields his mind from a peculiar classmate from his public speaking class. It might drove Kyungsoo crazy or it might drove him into a path he never thought he will decide to walk.Prompt #101Pairing: Baekhyun/KyungsooRating: PG to Pg-13Warnings: NoneAuthor's Note: I hope the prompter like the take I did to his/her prompt. Is the end for now but I do love to come back to this story and extend it in the future. This story has a lot to offer and to discover. I hope everyone enjoys it as I did writing it.





	Right inside my mind

**Author's Note:**

> Infinity thanks to my beta reader and cheerleader Faust who held my hand all the way through the last minute. I'm so glad you were my beta reader!
> 
> Thank you to the mods for cheering everyone through the process. For dealing with all my emails and my back and forth decisions. 
> 
> Thank you to all the prompters, writers and readers. You all make this worth it!

Kyungsoo knocks once before opening the door to his boss’s office. 

“I got a proposition for you.” Kyungsoo says. He drops the heavy folder onto the desk making various letters fall out. At the top of each of them is FAILURE printed in bold red.

“Of course, come in and have a seat.” the director humors him, motioning to one of the chairs. 

“Assign this mission to my team. When we succeed you’ll let me go to a normal college.” Kyungsoo wasted no time and dove right into his request. The director smirks.

“You are very persistent Kyungsoo. Though, I don’t think you are ready.”

“I have been exposed to countless people in the past 100 assignments. If I can handle that much I believe I’m ready for normalcy.” He responds, chin raised in determination

“Why would you think your team will complete this mission when everyone else has failed?” Kyungsoo heard the doubt but also some interest in the director’s tone. 

“We are the most capable squad you have in the entire company, Siwon. Plus, I’m determined to get into a normal college, I’ll make sure this will end in a success.” Kyungsoo stays firm.

Kyungsoo stares boldly at his boss. Suppressing the smirk trying to escape from his lips is difficult with the thoughts coming from the man in front of him. Kyungsoo will give it to his boss. Being able to shift his thoughts while forming them at the same time is impressive but Kyungsoo is a powerful mind reader. He could read anyone’s mind even without trying. That’s why he needed to create mental walls. But whenever he focus on a specific mind, it would be nearly impossible to hide anything from him. 

He acutely remembers the anguish it caused him every time he failed at creating a mental barrier to keep other thoughts out. The awkwardness of adolescence lost to him growing up with failed exercises. Intense headaches and unwanted noise always present before he learned. Now the mental barriers were like second skin to him. He could pull them up or pull them down easily. 

Pulled from his own thoughts Kyungsoo couldn't hide his blooming smile when he caught a thought of agreement from his superior.

“Okay, I’ll agree to the deal but I’m picking the college.” Kyungsoo nods before offering his hand to Siwon.

“I will let Junmyeon hyung know and we will get everything worked out a soon as possible Thank you, you won’t regret this..” Kyungsoo assures while still shaking Siwon’s hand.

“Good luck.” Siwon says before grabbing his phone.

Kyungsoo walks out of the office and before it shuts completely he hears Siwon saying to the person on the other line ‘we got it’. It would've been ideal to see into his boss's mind at that moment but now he's out in the hallway. People are rushing about and his mind is full of so much noise. He'd spent too much energy trying to see what he was barely allowed of Siwon's mind. It didn't help that he was fresh out of a successful mission. His mind needed rest. 

\-- 

Kyungsoo triumphantly throws the mission folder on the conference table, directly in the center so everyone can see it. From the head of the table Siwon is trying to hide his smile. 

“Congratulations.” Ryeowook says.

“Thank you.” Junmyeon answers with a stiff bow

"Color me surprised, you really didn't disappoint. I'm proud of you all." Siwon praises. There is something odd about his tone but Kyungsoo is both too exhausted and elated to try to find out what exactly it is.

“I think someone really wanted this mission to be a success.” Kyungsoo can feel Junmyeon’s eyes on him as he speaks and he flushes in pride. 

“Good, now we can go to sleep.” Sehun mumbles while Chanyeol softly pats his head.

“What about our deal?” Kyungsoo asks, not missing a beat.

“Oh yes! About that; you can only go if Chanyeol and Sehun go with you. We will need to do their admissions and all the paperwork so most likely everything will be settled for next year.” Siwon explains, eyes alight with mischief

Kyungsoo smiles. “Oh there’s no need. I went ahead and sent theirs when I sent mine in.”

“You what?!” Chanyeol and Sehun yell at the same time. Junmyeon quickly looks at Siwon. Kyungsoo was sure he was trying the gauge their expression and working his mind overtime to find possible solutions to appease everyone. Kyungsoo almost felt bad about it but he was determined to get himself into college, the normal one. 

“I figured he would try to stall me and I may have peeked into his thoughts a bit. But I was right! He was thinking of ways to do so and didn't really mask them so I just took the liberty of doing the paperwork.” 

"I'm impressed. Not about your snooping, Kyungsoo, you know better. I believe I'm seeing why this is the most successful squad. Good work, Junmyeon. You may just have the best telepath in our company under your wing." Junmyeon stands a little straighter at Siwon's compliment but Kyungsoo can't help but just stare at them.

“Can we get everything going?” The urge to tap his foot is strong but he holds stills so as not the appear rude. 

“Don’t we have a say about any of this?” Sehun asks. “I mean I’m glad for you Kyungsoo, don’t get me wrong. I just don’t see why we’re getting dragged into this when we never expressed wanting to go to college.” Sehun’s voice sounds tired. It reminds Kyungsoo the times when Sehun uses all of his energy towards his power and it leaves him heavy and weary. Sehun posses such a uncontrollable power that anything that pushes him out is his ordinary makes him anxious. 

“"I would love to have the experience, actually. Plus we can meet other people around our age!" Chanyeol pipes up suddenly excited.

“Thank you for making me the only one complaining about this." Sehun whines petulantly. Junmyeon leans over to pat his shoulder in attempts to soothe the youngest.

“Come on Sehun, I’ll cook you your favorite food.” Sehun glares at Kyungsoo but he knows he's won him over. Sehun is quick to one up him though.

“Just buy me all the material I’ll need for my photography major and we’re even.” Kyungsoo just smiles in response, glad that Sehun came around in the end.

“See! You really want to go too.” Chanyeol said bouncing on the ball of his feet. “Now I can finally learn music and composition from professionals!”

“I know you said you’ll pick the college but here is a humble suggestion” Kyungsoo interjects. Unlike before he gently sets a college brochure on top of the mission folder. Siwon picks it up and looks confused.

“Did you read my mind about this too?” 

"Uh," Kyungsoo paused, also confused.“ "No sir. I did some research when you agreed to the deal. This is the college that has the most prestigious Fine Arts department. They have their own awarded composer, have the most sought out photographers in the world as their alumni, and their Theater department has the highest success rate." Kyungsoo rattles off the information enthusiastically. "Oh, the business program is up to date and it's close to our company dorms." He tacks on as an afterthought.

“Well, it seems that you know how I think because that’s the college I have in mind too.”

Chanyeol cheers, Sehun smiles, Junmyeon nods, Kyungsoo could already tell he was making the plans to accommodate their new schedules. Between the claps Siwon and Ryeowook were giving them Kyungsoo also saw the secretive look they shared.

Kyungsoo wants to reach into their minds to find out what the looks means. He never really fixed that bit of curiosity that would spark at any given time, especially if his interest was caught. But he knew. He knew better because he was no match for these two together. Siwon being able to shape shift his thoughts was impressive but add the scary skill of Ryeowook? The man was a telepath on a whole other level.

\-- 

“Wow, this college is huge.” Chanyeol's excited voice reaches Kyungsoo's ears. He peeks back at Sehun who has spent the entire trip here in silence.

“Relax, Sehun.” Sehun just roll his eyes

"That's rich coming from the person who actually wanted to come to college. I didn't agree to be dragged down here especially not for the experience."

“Sehun, you’re the only one complaining about this. Look at Chanyeol, he might even be more excited than I am." Kyungsoo chuckles and they both look to Chanyeol.

"That's normal. Chanyeol hyung is always excited, no matter what we do." Sehun grumps further.

"Hey, at least I don't get excited when we're on the verge of death!!" Chanyeol protests.

“Oh come on! That was just one time. Junmyeon hyung and Kyungsoo hyung made sure that none of us will be in harm way. Besides, at the end you actually enjoyed that adrenaline rush. It's part of the job anyways.”

Kyungsoo smiles and shakes his head while his two friends keep arguing. He checks his mental barriers before he gets further into the college.

He printed their schedule and spent a good hour and a half finding their respective buildings and classrooms. They only have one class together twice a week but today was not one of those days. 

Kyungsoo was relieved to know his only break on Tuesday was at the same time as Sehun’s. Sehun was visibly excited about his classes and Kyungsoo felt happy for him. He knows how much Sehun loves photography. He remembered the amount of photos the younger boy would take any time they will go out. His love for it and his eye for detail came in handy for the surveillance part of the mission. It made his and Junmyeon’s planning much easier. 

He bumps into Chanyeol on a Wednesday and they realize they have the same break. Kyungsoo is a little worried about his break being filled with unstoppable excitement coming out of Chanyeol’s mouth. To his surprise, Chanyeol spends his time reading books about music or scribbling notes on his music composition notebook. 

\--

Kyungsoo, like always, is the first to arrive. He sits right smack in the middle of the classroom and sets his belongings on each chair next to him. He knows he needs to hold back Sehun’s snark and Chanyeol’s non-stop stories that most likely will have little to nothing to do with the topic the class would be focusing on. 

Five minutes before the class is scheduled to start Chanyeol and Sehun walk in. Sehun is the one who sees Kyungsoo first and walks straight toward the chair on Kyungsoo’s right. 

“Is this going to become a habit?” Kyungsoo says as he watches Chanyeol mingle with a couple of students.

“This what?” 

“Coming late.”

“We aren't late. Maybe by your standards but we still arrived with plenty of time to sit down, get our things out and even talk with some students.”

“Five minutes is not plenty of time.”

“Hyung, it is. I only need a couple of minutes to sit down and take my notebook out. There is no need to be here fifteen or thirty minutes before.”

Kyungsoo glares at Sehun and before he can give him a piece of his mind, about being on time and prepared, Chanyeol drops on the chair to his left bumping into him. Kyungsoo turns to hit Chanyeol but before his hand meets his target, professor Jung walks in. 

“Everyone settle down.”

‘Another semester, another class’ Kyungsoo thinks as he stares at the man in charge of the class. 

His 1,000 watt smile would fool anyone except Kyungsoo who heard the tiredness in his professor’s mind. He couldn't understand why he was already tired when the semester had just started.

Eighty minutes later and Kyungsoo completely understood his professor’s thoughts. 

“Are you okay?” Chanyeol asks Kyungsoo who is rubbing his temples as they walk out of the classroom.

“Yeah, I just have a headache. I never imagined how mundane the thoughts of college students could be. They worry about the silliest things. Who cares if your liner is a little crooked today? Or how many holes your sock has?” 

“Don’t you always have your mental walls up?” Chanyeol asks, concerned. Kyungsoo just shrugs. 

“Most of the time yes. I just wanted to see how the minds of college students worked. None of them had interesting thoughts. I mean they are paying to get further education in things that interest them. But most of the thoughts aren’t related to school. I just didn't think their minds could be so… boring.”

“Well, this is just one class. I don’t think every single person in this college has those boring thoughts everyday. Besides, that class kind of enables idle thoughts. I’m pretty sure I wasn't thinking anything interesting.”

“Well Chanyeol, you usually don’t have any interesting thoughts anyway.” Kyungsoo teased.

“Hey! You of all people know how interesting my thoughts are.” Kyungsoo shakes his head and tries to hide his smile.

“I don’t read minds and I'm pretty sure there’s nothing interesting swimming in that head of yours.” Sehun adds.

“Hey! Why are you always siding with Kyungsoo?” 

“Because he is clearly the smart choice and I’m a pretty smart person.” Sehun answers and Kyungsoo really tries to hold his laughter in. 

“Hey guys.” Junmyeon waves at them and Kyungsoo is glad for the distraction from his two goofball friends.

“Hey hyung!” Chanyeol replied

“You guys survived the first week!”

“It wasn't a full week hyung. But I really like my photograph class.” 

“That’s good. Ryeowook is cooking for us today so let’s get going.”

Before they know it they are sitting inside Junmyeon’s grey SUV and pretty much done with the first week of college. 

\--

Kyungsoo was having the hardest time paying attention and keeping his eyes open today. After an entire week of college, Kyungsoo now understood Sooyoung’s worries about rent, buying books and how it would affect her grades. It is tough for working students to be on top of school and life. He can barely manages to keep his mental barriers up and avoid falling asleep. 

Sometimes he doesn't like the level of overachievement Junmyeon likes to hold himself too. He used to admire that but now that he has classes and assignments he feels like he will never stop doing them. Kyungsoo doesn't appreciate his hyung very much. Not anymore.

He finds himself struggling to stay awake and pay attention to his classmates talking about why they are studying their specific major, struggling to keep his already tired mental barriers when a interesting thought split to his cracks.

‘Paying over 8,000 dollars in tuition per semester just to be in a master that allows her to read all the time, do she knows how many books she can buy with that money?’

Kyungsoo perks up. 

‘She doesn't even seem or sound excited at all. Why do I have to hear this?’ Kyungsoo smiles at the whine resonating inside his head.

He looks around the room trying to pinpoint who’s thoughts he is hearing but all of his classmates look like they were dozing off or trying not to.

‘I need to start choosing the songs for my presentation playlist. I wonder how much Girls Generation is too much?’ Kyungsoo face scrunches up in amusement. 

“Are you okay?” Chanyeol whispers 

“Yeah”

‘Oh! Anime! Now this should be a good subject to hear.’

Kyungsoo calms his breathing and starts to go into that inner space that allows him to use his power with more control. He blocks out the sounds around him starting with the breathing sounds of his friends and the shuffling sounds of their clothing every time they move.

He had to fight the panic that tried to push up to the surface. His muscle memory is used to doing this in dire situations and always with someone who know he was doing this. Kyungsoo told himself that he was right between two of his very capable powerful friends and even though they didn’t know he was doing this he could be sure he was safe. 

Kyungsoo started jumping from one head to the other. He went row to row to make it a lot more easier for him to find who’s thoughts piqued his interest. Unfortunately he didn't realize how close to the end of the class he was when he started doing this because the bell rings on his professor’s desk and snatches his concentration. 

“Your nose is bleeding.” Sehun says while offering Kyungsoo a tissue.

“Thank you.” Kyungsoo murmurs as his classmates packed their things while their professor tells them not to forget to send the reflexion tonight through the blackboard system. 

“What the heck were you doing?” Chanyeol asks

“Nothing.”

“You went in.” 

“What?!”

“Chanyeol, can you lower your voice?” Kyungsoo said as some of their classmates looked at them in surprise. 

“You know that you should tell us whenever you go in.” Sehun whispers

“I know Sehun. But I was sure I was safe.”

“How do you know?”

“Sehun, look around. We are surrounded by college students too invested in alcohol, clubbing and probably surviving the semester. What or who could cause me harm?”

“You of all people should know that looks are deceiving. We could have someone with powers in our class without our knowledge. Just because our company has a lot of gifted people doesn't mean they have all the gifted people on tabs.”

“Nothing was going to happen.” Kyungsoo reassured them as well as his paranoid side.

“Just a bloody nose. Thank the heavens this time was just a bloody nose.” Chanyeol says before walking out of the classroom.

\--

Kyungsoo closes his notebook as he hears someone knocking on his door. 

“Come in.”

“Hey, everything okay?” Junmyeon asks

“Yes, why?”

“So you don’t mind Chanyeol giving you the cold shoulder for the past few days?”

“He will get over it.” Kyungsoo says

“What does he need to get over?”

Kyungsoo gives Junmyeon a knowing look. “I know he already told you why he is mad at me.”

“He is not mad Kyungsoo. He maybe is a little disappointed and worried but he is not mad.”

Kyungsoo opted to stare at his white walls. His room was vastly different from the rooms of his team. Chanyeol’s room was full of instruments. He had two guitars, a bass, a keyboard and most of his room space was taken up by his drum set, leaving just enough space with a single bed. Sehun had a mixture of design, expensive clothing and station for his photography. Junmyeon’s room was an unavoidable mess. Kyungsoo doesn't want to think about that. 

His room was the complete opposite of his mind. Kyungsoo kept his room pretty blank. He had little to no decoration, nothing cluttering his surfaces. His mind was already full of his and other people’s thoughts the last thing he needed is clutter in a physical place.

“Do you think there might be a dangerous person in your class? Our type of danger?” Junmyeon asks and Kyungsoo shook his head.

“You’re gonna roll your eyes once you know why exactly I did it. I think about it and I feel dumb.”

Kyungsoo feets Junmyeon’s hand patting his shoulder. “So there wasn't any immediate threat?”

“No. I was falling asleep because I’m not sleeping enough to sustain the amount power I’m exerting when someone’s thoughts slip through the cracks of my walls.”

“But your walls don’t have cracks.” Kyungsoo smiles at his hyung’s statement

“They do when I’m really tired. So those thoughts were interesting, I might even say they were funny but I have never heard that voice.”

“Wait, you’re actually admitting that your walls have crack.” 

“It doesn't always have cracks. It only happens when I’m really tired. You know that these powers are like a muscle. The more that I use it without proper rest the more tired and sloppy I could get.”

“I know Kyungsoo. It’s just I never imagined you’d not have perfectly constructed mental walls.”

“98% perfect walls. That day was one of those allusive 2% were I’m not in top shape. So I really didn't think it through. I was so fascinated by the thoughts and I knew I was safe having Chanyeol and Sehun literally by my side. So I tried to find the source of those thoughts.”

“Were you successful?”

“No. Our professor has a bell that he rings a few minutes before the class is done.” 

“And that pulled you out.” Kyungsoo nods.

“Are you gonna try it again?”

“I don’t know.”

“Well, at least you’re honest about it.” Junmyeon says before standing up from Kyungsoo’s bed.

“Kyungsoo, they’re not mad. Just let them know why you did it even if it sounds stupid. We all have done our shared of stupid things so no one will judge you for it. You are still one of the strongest people in this company.”

“I’ll try.”

“That’s all I can ask. I gotta go.” 

Kyungsoo was left with his own thoughts about how stupid his reason was but still curiosity was sitting at the corner of his mind and that in a telepath mind it could be a dangerous thing.

\-- 

“And that’s why I think modern dance is just a made up category to add more dancers to the already depleting dance academies.” 

‘Cleary she is not a dance student and has no real insight of how hard modern dance is.’ Kyungsoo could feel the annoyance in the stranger’s thoughts. 

‘Can I swipe left for Ms. I don’t think modern dance is real dance?’ 

“Now based off their exposition on the topic, all of you will vote which had the strongest and convincing speech.” said the professor

“Hey Sehun, what’s it mean to swipe left?” Kyungsoo whispers

“You swipe left when you aren't interested in someone on tinder. Why? Are you finally using some type of social media?”

“No. What’s tinder?” 

“I can’t believe you.” Kyungsoo felt Sehun’s exasperation. “If you don’t know what tinder is why are you asking about the swipe left thing?”

“I overheard some people in the hallway.” Kyungsoo lies.

“I hope you overhead them with your ears and not your mind.” Sehun comments

“Hey! I already apologized and you know I don’t get into people’s mind on a whim.” Kyungsoo protests, feeling a little bit hurt from Sehun’s lack of trust in his control and ability.

“He’s just giving you grief.” Chanyeol leans close to Kyungsoo.

“And you?” 

‘I hope Taozi didn’t play Overwatch on my account again.’ 

“What did you say?” Kyungsoo asks in confusion.

“I’m right beside you and you didn't hear me?” 

“I’m tired today and it's a little hard to pay attention to the class and to our conversation.”

“I said I’m already passed it. Junmyeon reminded me of why I got angry with you.”

“And why is that?” 

‘Can you believe the face of that girl? Did she really think she could win a debate purely based on her opinion. Is she really a college student?’ 

Kyungsoo closed his eyes and tried to concentrate on his breathing. He nods in hopes Chanyeol would take it as a response to his answer. 

“I understand now how students who work on top of coming to classes feel.” Kyungsoo yawns 

‘Cute guy with the round eyes, I agree with you. This debate is boring.’ Kyungsoo looks around the classroom trying to find who is the person with round eyes and maybe that would help him pinpoint who’s thoughts he is hearing.

Of all days he forgets his glasses it had to be the day he could possible put a face to a voice in his head. 

‘Why he is glaring my way? I hope that’s not his thinking face.’ Kyungsoo looks around the room again.

“Why are you glaring?” Chanyeol asks.

“He forgot his glasses. He’s going to evil glare at everything.” Sehun adds nonchalantly. 

Finally Kyungsoo’s mind made the click. “He is talking about me.” 

“Of course I am.” Kyungsoo double takes at Sehun’s words and almost clarified he wasn't talking about him but he really didn’t wanted to touch upon the topic of hearing someone else's thoughts again. 

‘I should ask Chanyeol to introduce us.’ Kyungsoo stills at what he hears.

‘Why of all the people I know is Chanyeol the one that’s friends with really handsome guys? If I ask him I will never live it down. I need to find another way.’ 

Kyungsoo turn his head slightly and looks at Chanyeol.  
“Why are you looking me at that way?” Chanyeol asks without looking at Kyungsoo.

“How do you know I’m looking at you?” Kyungsoo asks.

“Can you both shut up. The professor is looking this way.” Sehun intervenes.

‘I need to focus on my speech for next week. Maybe that could be a way to get his attention. Hopefully he’s fine with Girls Generation. I don’t need another Jongdae bugging me about too much Girls Generation.’

“Thank you both for your speech about fiction and non-fiction. Now is time for questions from your fellow classmates and then we will get to vote who had the most convincing speech.” Mr. Jung explains as the room turns completely quiet. 

It was so quiet than no thoughts were coming to Kyungsoo and he needed to really pinpoint who is the person he can hear his thoughts.

Kyungsoo raises his hand.

“A question! Yes, go ahead Kyungsoo.” Mr. Jung says excitedly. 

“Why do you think we can only learn things from non-fiction?” Kyungsoo asks.

‘YES! That is exactly my fight with every academic snob. Arts can teach you so much about life. Not only is he handsome, he’s smart. I like you, Kyungsoo.’ 

Kyungsoo tries to keep the pleasant smile he’s had since he asked his question. He didn’t really care about the answer to it. He just needed to keep his thoughts engaged so he could find him. 

Unfortunately the class ended too quickly for Kyungsoo to find the owner of the thoughts but he was sure that it was someone who sits in the two rows on his left side. 

\-- 

Today was Chanyeol’s turn to participate in a debate. The topic was the value of music class in schools. Kyungsoo knows first hand how excited Chanyeol was to tackle the topic and winning the debate. 

What Kyungsoo didn't take into account is how hilarious and sometimes absurd the thoughts coming from his mystery man. And really, it was Kyungsoo’s fault. He should’ve see it coming after he learned that his guy is friends with Chanyeol. He just wasn't prepared to exert so much control over his facial expressions.

‘Should I ask good questions or should I annoy the heck out of Chanyeol?’. Kyungsoo was curious about what he would do to annoy Chanyeol. In his experience Chanyeol rarely gets annoyed, on the contrary Chanyeol annoys the heck out of Kyungsoo.

‘Nah, I’m gonna be a good friend for today.’ Kyungsoo hides his smile at the fondness of the man’s thought.

‘That doesn't mean I’m not going to ask the most absurd questions to him to see how passionate he really is about music.’ Kyungsoo really has to hold his expression in. He usually looks forward to this class just to see if he can finally put a face to the thoughts he hears but today he is looking forward to witness someone ruffle Chanyeol’s feathers.

“Are you okay?” Sehun asks

“Yes, why?”

“You look like a mix of I wanna throw up and I’m constipated.” Kyungsoo glares at Sehun and the younger man slightly raises his hands as a sign of surrender.

The professor decides Chanyeol should start first and Kyungsoo can see him bouncing on the balls of his feet. Chanyeol’s deep voice fills the classroom with his passionate speech. He has a lot of really good examples about how music helps not only the students but it adds prestige to schools. 

‘Look at my giant friend being all excited like a cute puppy.’ Kyungsoo could hear him coo at Chanyeol. He closes his eyes and takes a big breath. Kyungsoo’s cheeks were hurting. 

The professor opens the space for some questions and Kyungsoo saw a hand shooting up in less than a second. He couldn't see the guys face but he had a light brown mop of hair that looked great for petting. 

“Can playing music or singing land you good dates?” Kyungsoo saw Chanyeol’s expression at the question and he concluded he knew this guy. 

“It can be one of many variables but I think having a great personality wins over being a good musician.” Chanyeol says and if it weren't for Kyungsoo knowing Chanyeol for a long time he would pick up the slight tone of annoyance. 

‘If he thinks he has a better personality than mine he is delusional.’ Kyungsoo almost light up at knowing the guy with the light brown hair is the guy who’s thoughts he’s been hearing. He just needed a face. 

But when the end of the class came around he saw the guy almost running out of the room. The only thing stopping Kyungsoo from interrupting his speedy exist was the last thought trickling in his mind. 

‘Oh no Tao.’ 

\-- 

He feels his phone vibrating on his desk. Kyungsoo reaches out to grab it, too lazy to really get off his bed. He was enjoying his free day both from college and work.

He has a text from Sehun. It only says “Come to college with Junmyeon hyung, now.” Kyungsoo jumps out of his bed. If Sehun asked for Junmyeon it meant something was wrong. He quickly changed his clothes while dialling Junmyeon’s number. 

“Kyungsoo?”

“Hyung. Sehun texted me to come to campus with you right now. He needs our help.” 

“Okay, let me message Kyuhyun that I’ll be out of the office with you. I’ll meet you up front in three minutes.” Kyungsoo hangs up.

Exactly three minutes later Junmyeon pulls up at the front entrance for Kyungsoo to jump in. 

Kyungsoo felt it as soon as they reached the college entrance. Even when he has his walls ups he feels thoughts bouncing. But he couldn't feel anything, like their were no thoughts near him. 

When they walk in all of the students around the campus were froze in time. Nothing within the campus walls moves. They walk slowly around the frozen students. They were mindful not to touch anyone or move anything that wasn't leaves on the floor. 

“Ask Sehun where he is.” Junmyeon says

“Already did. He is in the Main Square. Come on hyung.” Kyungsoo answers.

When they reached the main square they found Sehun taking picture with his camera. 

“What happened?” Junmyeon asks as soon as he reaches Sehun.

“I really don’t know. I was walking out of my class when everything, except me, froze. At first I felt like this was an elaborate prank from my friends but they didn't respond to any of my questions. I walked just a few steps ahead and I saw everything freeze.” Sehun explains.

“You got pictures?” Kyungsoo asks.

“Yes. All the way from my classroom through here.” 

“Okay. Go back to where you are supposed to be. Kyungsoo and I will take more pictures with our phones of the rest of the campus. We don’t know how long this is going to last and we don’t want your friends wondering where you went in the blink of an eye.” Junmyeon says before heading to the other side of the campus.

Five minutes after Kyungsoo started taking photos of the south buildings everything unfroze. A myriad of thoughts assault him all at once and Kyungsoo struggles just a bit getting his walls up. 

“Meet me at the front.” Junmyeon texts him and Kyungsoo jogs to the front. The evidence tucked in the photo gallery on his phone.

\-- 

“I’m just saying I find it suspicious. I already met Sehun’s classmates and you both met mine. It’s only fair that we met yours.” Kyungsoo says as they walk out of the public speech classroom. 

“Are you worried that they’ll have the same reaction Jongin had when he met Kyungsoo for the first time?” Sehun asks Chanyeol and gets an elbow to his stomach from Kyungsoo.

“Not really. I just wanted to have them as my friends only for a little while. Plus I think Kyungsoo might kill one of my favorite friends.” Chanyeol says.

“Why?” Kyungsoo asks.

“Because Baekhyunnie is as obnoxious as Yoda here is and we’ve seen how you retaliate.” A guy with dark black hair and a wicked grin says. 

“I am not. I’m the most charming young man you’ll ever meet.” The guy with bright red hair says.

“You wish.” Chanyeol responds and slightly pushes the guy with the red hair.

“Are we going to introduce ourselves or are you going to do it like a normal human being?” 

‘Oh! The cutie guy from public speaking class.’ Kyungsoo perks up at the thought slipping through his mind.

“The feisty one is Kim Jongdae. And this one is Byun Baekhyun.” Chanyeol says as he pulls Baekhyun into a side hug. 

“We finally meet you. I’m Sehun and this is Kyungsoo” Sehun says as he offers his hand. Kyungsoo follows and when he shakes the red heads hand he hears a squeal in his mind. 

‘Jackpot.’ Kyungsoo thought.

“So you were hiding your good looking friends, Chanyeol.” Jongdae stated. 

“I could say the same thing.” Sehun says.

“Who says any of you are good looking?” Chanyeol jokes.

‘I’m a hundred percent sure Kyungsoo is off the charts handsome.’ Baekhyun’s thoughts pipe up.

Kyungsoo lowers his mental walls just a tiny bit to hear the other’s thoughts better.

‘I wonder if Chanyeol hadn’t said a word about this Sehun dude because he likes him. I’ll ask later. Hopefully Chanyeol isn’t attracted to him because I’m sure feeling the attraction. This kid is model standard beautiful.’ Jongdae thinks.

‘Kyungsoo you better not be listening to our thoughts.’ Kyungsoo hears Chanyeol’s warning and smirks at the lateness of his warning.

“Hyung, are you okay?” Sehun asks Kyungsoo.

“Yeah. I’m just observing everyone. It’s almost like I can hear everyone’s thoughts.” Kyungsoo says and he smiles at Sehun and Chanyeol shocked faces. 

“Oh really? What am I thinking?” Jongdae asks

‘Please world tell me he doesn't see how much I’m salivating for his friend.’ Jongdae thinks.

“You are wondering why we are friends with Chanyeol.” Kyungsoo says.

‘Oh my God, I was starting to wonder that too. Can he really read minds?’ Baekhyun thinks.

“You are really good, Kyungsoo. I wonder the same thing at least five times a day.” Jongdae jokes.

“This is why I didn't wanted to introduce everyone. You’re all too alike.” Chanyeol complains.

“Well, too late. We already met and we all are going to the pizza joint to strengthen our bonds.” Baekhyun says as he tries to throw his arm over Chanyeol’s shoulders.

“What bonds?” Chanyeol ask as he squats a little to accommodate Baekhyun.

“Making fun of you.” Baekhyun responds.

“I’m regretting everything today.” Chanyeol whines.

“Come on you big baby. I’ll buy us a couple of large pizzas with all the toppings with Junmyeon hyung’s credit card.” Kyungsoo says and Chanyeol perks up as he walks with the other three guys to the pizza joint just outside of their college campus. 

\-- 

Kyungsoo is walking down the practice studios in the music building when he hears a familiar piano followed by a beautiful voice.

“Every single day, I walk down the street. I hear people say 'baby so sweet'” Kyungsoo almost runs to the small studio room and to his surprise he finds Baekhyun singing, alone.

“So be kind and don't lose your mind. Just remember that I'm your baby.” Kyungsoo slips inside of the rooms to hear Baekhyun's clear voice.

Kyungsoo wraps his arm around his stomach as if it would be enough to hold himself from joining. 

“Who? Who's in your bed? Kiss pookie.” He hears Baekhyun’s flawless falsetto and sees him walking to the sound system.

“It won't work. I look before I leap. I love margins and discipline.” Kyungsoo sings before his brain actually connects that he is singing. 

Baekhyun turns around in surprise and smiles at Kyungsoo.

“Never quit I follow through. I hate mess but I love you.” Kyungsoo sings as he walks closer to Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo was impressed how well his voice mixed with Baekhyun’s. How the harmonies of the song fit their colors perfectly. 

 

When the song was finished Kyungsoo felt like he rode the most exhilliaring roller coaster and it left him wanting more. 

‘Wow, this felt better than sex.’ Kyungsoo coughed as if he was choking.

“Oh my God, don’t die please. Here is some water.” Baekhyun offers Kyungsoo water.

‘Ah! He is drinking directly from my bottle! Good Lord, Baekhyun get it together. You are not a teenager anymore.’ Kyungsoo wonders how he will survive Baekhyun’s thoughts.

“Are you okay, Kyungsoo?” Baekhyun asks his worry evident in his face.

“Yes I am. Thank you for the water.”

“Is there anything I can help you with?” Baekhyun asks.

“Not really. I was just walking by and heard you singing. Rent is one of my favorite Broadway Musicals. I couldn't contain myself.” Kyungsoo explains.

“Oh! You like musicals?” 

“Yes I do. Actually musicals are one of my majors.” Kyungsoo confesses.

“One of your majors? How many are you doing?” Baekhyun asks.

“I’m doing two. Musicals and Business. Focusing on the business side of musicals.”

“Oh wow.” ‘On top of being cute and terribly sexy he is smart. I’m feeling hot.’

Kyungsoo laughs at both Baekhyun words and thoughts.

‘Please don’t laugh. It makes me want to squish your cheeks.’ Baekhyun whines.

Kyungsoo pulls two chairs and sits down. Baekhyun follows too.

“Do you have a favorite musical?” Kyungsoo asks.

‘Mhmm that’s a good question. I like Chicago for their dynamic songs but Wicked has so many good emotional and fun songs. Lion King is a classic staple and the Circle of Life is one of the best songs period. Phantom of the Opera is a really good piece to showcase male voices and ladies too but I feel the songs for the male lead are so well structured. Man, this is hard.’ Kyungsoo hears Baekhyun pondering through all the possible answers.

“Man that is a hard question. I can’t choose just one.” Baekhyun answers. 

“Hey, I get it. I don’t have a absolute favorite but I do adore some musicals more than others.” 

They started dissecting the different musicals they like and why they like them.

“I see why you’re friends with Chanyeol.” Baekhyun says out of nowhere.

“Why?”

“You both are very passionate about music and all the intricate components of it. The main difference that I see is that Chanyeol focuses on the music perse. All the different instruments and sounds that can be mixed to make a song. You focus more on the voice and all the different techniques to achieve certain sounds.” 

Kyungsoo smiles. He looks at his phone to see the time and realizes he doesn't want to part with Baekhyun. 

“Are you hungry?” Kyungsoo asks

‘Oh my God, he heard my growling stomach.’

“Did you hear it?” Baekhyun asks.

“Hear what?”

“My stomach growling.”

“No. I’m just hungry and I was wondering if you want to eat with me? I saw a new ramen shop a block away from here. Want to come?” Kyungsoo asks holding back the smile that wants to bloom at how cute Baekhyun is.

“Oh yeah! I’m always up for ramen.” Baekhyun says.

‘Even though I regret it the next morning when my face is ten time it’s size.’ He thinks.

“Okay, let’s go.” Kyungsoo says as they walk out of the practice room.

\-- 

Kyungsoo pulls his hoodie further down as if the added clothing layer will work as his mental walls.

He came to the college library to catch up on his assignments. He was pretty behind and after tonight's mission he couldn’t be anywhere close to the company. His intense protective nature over Sehun would make matters worse. He needed something else to fill his mind and school was there waiting for him. 

He almost regretted coming to the library when he felt all the different thoughts assaulting his mind but being around normal people was helping him maintain control over himself. Lashing out to normal humans was so ingrained in his mind and body that everyone was a lot safer if Kyungsoo was surrounded by mere human beings. 

Kyungsoo finds a study room pretty far and deep in the library and even though it isn't soundproof it offers a pretty good seal. There’s not a lot of people close to the room and it would make keeping other thoughts out of his mind a lot easier. 

Kyungsoo organizes all of his tools and gets into studying and writing his assignments. 

A little over an hour later he hears someone slipping into his room and he was ready to ask the person to leave when he sees Baekhyun giving him a small smile.

“Running behind on your assignments?” Baekhyun asks as he sits down in front of Kyungsoo.

“Yeah. I have to hand them in next month and I only have half the research for it.” Kyungsoo says.

Baekhyun looks him with shock. 

“They are due by next month? You are working on assignment that are due in 30 days?” Baekhyun asks.

“Yes. When are yours due?” Kyungsoo asks.

‘He is gonna think I’m a total slacker.’

“One is due by midnight and two by tomorrow afternoon.” Baekhyun says as he tries to make his body tinier.

“That’s okay. I know I make deadlines for my works weeks before they are really due. It helps keeps my head afloat with two majors.” Kyungsoo sees the relief slipping out Baekhyun’s body. 

After that they work in silence for hours. He hears Baekhyun walking out of the room but he knows he’ll come back since he left all of his things. His heart felt warm at the thought of Baekhyun trusting him with his belongings. 

Kyungsoo hears the door opening and closing before he sees a water bottle and some granola bars pushed to his side of the table. He looks at Baekhyun in surprise.

“I thought you might be a little hungry after spending hours studying. I can’t hide a plate of food but some water and some snacks are easy to hide and are a good boost to last minute studies.” Baekhyun explains.

“Thank you, Baekhyun.” Kyungsoo says as he rubs his chest trying to soothe the funny feeling unravelling in his heart. 

“You’re welcome.” Baekhyun says.

‘My name sounds so good in his deep voice. Why didn’t I realize he has a deep voice? Baekhyun get it together. You are here to study and not to swoon over him. You don’t even know if he is into guys.’

Kyungsoo stops typing for a second at Baekhyun’s thoughts. He feels his heart beating a lot faster and his mind racing like never before. 

‘Please Baekhyun focus on your assignment and not into developing feelings for someone you don’t even know if he likes the same gender. Stop walking into these kind of situations Byun Baekhyun.’

Fear was something strong. Kyungsoo has a history of extreme decisions based on fear. It’s something he works against daily. It’s the downside of being able to hear people’s thoughts. Most of your fears can easily turn into reality with just one thought. 

Kyungsoo gathers all of his energy knowing it would deplete him heavily and that he will have to skip classes tomorrow. He is aware he might have to sleep in his sealed room but he decides to do something he has never done since the first time Baekhyun thoughts slipped through his mental walls. 

Kyungsoo pulled his ironclad walls to block everything; even Baekhyun’s thoughts. 

\--

Kyungsoo was in the conference room with his entire team. He was sure why they were called in on a Saturday night. 

Siwon walks in the room with Ryeowook behind him. 

“It is time for me to reveal the real reason why I allowed you three to go to college.” Siwon says.

Kyungsoo looks at Junmyeon in confusion. The older guy signals to him he doesn’t know what Siwon is saying. 

“Kyunhyun.” Siwon says and a face pops up on the screen beside him.

“I’ve gotten information about a time controller moving here.” Siwon says.

Kyungsoo feels Sehun’s eyes on him but he can’t take his eyes of the photograph display in the screen. Right now the guy is a couple of years older than the one in the photo and it has darker circles but Kyungsoo knows who the person on the screen is.

He can’t believe Siwon had an ulterior motive to send them to college. He can’t believe Siwon is going to send them to recruit someone in the only place Kyungsoo feels like he is a normal person. He can’t believe Siwon is tainting the only place that was power free, company free, mission free for him. 

Kyungsoo was so deep in his anguish that Junmyeon had to shake him to get his attention.

“Are you okay?” Junmyeon asks.

“No, I’m not.” Kyungsoo says before glaring at Siwon.

“You’re telling me the impossible mission was a set up, that you used my genuine dream of going to college to further some Company mission?” Kyungsoo states.

“Kyungsoo, you don’t understand how important a time controller could be for us. You don’t understand the risk he is to himself and to the people around him.” Siwon explains.

“I’m sure that’s the same thing you said to every single person who recruited us. We are a menace to everyone as long as you can control us. I’m done with being your puppet, Siwon. You think you’re so good with shifting your thoughts and that Ryeowook’s secondary psychic ability makes you immune to me.” Kyungsoo scoffs before standing up.

“Kyungsoo stop.” Junmyeon says.

“No. You stop idolizing Siwon and realize you’re just another piece of his chess game. I’m not gonna play. Good luck finding him and convincing him to your games.” Kyungsoo marches out of the room. 

Kyungsoo hears someone knocking before they open the door. 

“Where are you going hyung?” Sehun asks.

“A safer place.” Kyungsoo says.

“A place like that exists?” 

“Yes it does. It’s anywhere you feel like home and you don’t have anyone breathing down the back of your neck.”

“Hyung. We can control our powers thanks to Siwon’s help and guidance. That is something Tao needs.” 

“Sehunnie, that’s how you see it now. Eventually you’ll see that everything they taught you as a way to control your power was meant to turn you, to turn us, into weapons. That’s what we are here Sehun. We are weapons for Siwon to wield. I’m done playing his games.” Kyungsoo says before grabbing his bags and walking out of the room.

\--

Kyungsoo is walking to the admission building when it happens. Everyone freezes like the time Sehun texted him. He wasn't working or living with the Company but he still thought Tao needed some help. He isn't sure if Tao needs help controlling his powers or if he just needed to know he isn't alone and that living a normal life is possible even for people like them. 

Since he had to wait until time resumed to go to the building and drop out, Kyungsoo decided to look for Tao.

He found him pacing back and forth behind a mid fall Baekhyun. It looks like it would be a nasty fall if it wasn't for Tao stopping time. 

“Hey, Tao.” Kyungsoo calls startling Tao. It makes time resume but he quickly stops it again. 

“I knew it. You must be one of them. Stay away from me and my friend.” Tao yells.

“Calm down, Tao. I’m with no one but be careful with people that you don’t know trying to recruit you out. And don’t be too harsh on Chanyeol or Sehun. They’re as scared and used to their situation as you are.”

“Why you are telling me this?” Tao asks.

“Well, I know how important is for you to be perceived as a normal person.” Kyungsoo says as he stares at Baekhyun.

“You like him.”

“Yeah I do. That’s why I’m not playing any games with you Tao. You are a very important person to Baekhyun, believe me I know. And he has turned into someone I appreciate a lot.”  
“Why do you sound like you’re saying goodbye without really saying it?” 

“Maybe because I am.” Kyungsoo says.

“Can you resume time so I can say goodbye to him?” Kyungsoo asks.

“If I do he's gonna have a nasty fall.” Tao says.

Kyungsoo walks up to them and positions himself right behind Baekhyun.

“He’ll land on me.” Kyungsoo says.

Tao resumes time and looks in surprise as Kyungsoo serves as a barrier for Baekhyun’s fall.

“Oh my God Kyungsoo I didn't see you. I’m so sorry I landed on you.” Baekhyun apologizes as he stands up with the help of Tao.

“That’s okay. It didn't hurt that much.” Kyungsoo says.

‘He’s bleeding.’

“Oh my God you’re bleeding. I’m so sorry, let’s take you to the nurses office.”

‘I didn't realize how much I missed his voice in my head.’ Kyungsoo smiles.

“It’s okay Baekhyun. It’s just a small scratch. I came here to say goodbye to you.” 

‘Why? What? He’s going... is this why Chanyeol looked so sad?’

“What? Why?” Baekhyun asks.

“Well, something came up, family matters and I have to go back home. I don’t have a date to come back. I came here to drop out of my classes and I saw you. I thought I should say goodbye to you. You’ve been a wonderful friend.” Kyungsoo says.

‘I could be a wonderful boyfriend too. Stay Kyungsoo.’

“Here.” Kyungsoo gives Baekhyun a piece of paper.

“What’s this?” Baekhyun asks without even looking at what Kyungsoo put in his hand.

“A way to contact me. If you run into any trouble or you just want to talk to me you’ll have a way now.” Kyungsoo explains and Baekhyun nods. “Well, I gotta go. See you later.” Kyungsoo says before turning around.

‘I really hope I can see you again, Kyungsoo.’ And that’s the last thought Kyungsoo hears from Baekhyun before he shuts his mind from everyone. 

‘We will Baekhyun. We will.’ Kyungsoo thinks before walking inside of the admission building to breaks the last tie he has with the Company.

\--  
The end (for now).


End file.
